Pimp Piece: The Smoke and the Sword
by Rob Lucci
Summary: Chapter 1: Smoker and Tashigi go to capture Luffy and crew. But they get a little side tracked on the way... Chapter 2: Aokiji and Coby contact Smoker on Luffy and crew's whereabouts. An ice time starts as they wait...
1. Chapter 1

The Smoke and the Sword

Chapter 1

It was a cool and foggy morning at a harbor town. Marine officers were cleaning and preparing their ship for voyage. Commodore Smoker was at a local bar having a drink and smoking cigars.

"Commodore!" Tashigi yelled as she ran into the bar, almost tripping over her own shoes.

"What is it Tashigi?" Smoker said as he inhaled a mouth full of cigar smoke.

"Admiral Aokiji and his fleet have just reported seeing the Straw Hat pirates moving on their way to Alabasta!" Tashigi said as fast as she could.

"Alabasta?!" That's right next to us!" Smoker said almost choking on the cigar smoke.

"I know! Our fleet is prepared and ready to sail." Tashigi said as she pushed up her glasses.

Smoker downed the rest of his booze, got up and said, "Let's go get that Straw Hat, Tashigi!"

Smoker was in the captain's room smoking two cigars, trying to calm his nerves before this fight. He inhaled the distinct taste of cigar smoke and strategized how to defeat Luffy and his crew. He exhaled when he had won the fight in his head. He closed his eyes and deeply inhaled again. Exhale. Inhale. Burn. Burn? The Commodore opened his eyes and saw that his cigars had burned down to the bottom and the cherry had burned his lip. "Damnit!" The logia yelled as he slammed one fist on the table as his other hand reached up to his soft lips to touch the burn. It wasn't that bad. It hadn't left a mark, it just burned. So he yelled for her, "Tashigi!"

And as if she had been standing right outside the door waiting for him to beckon her, she was there. "Yes Commodore Smoker?" Tashigi said panting and barely out of breath.

"I burned my lip and I need more cigars, so do something about it." The superior marine officer said.

"Ummm… Well… I have cigars right here," Tashigi said as she pulled out a box of cigars she kept just in case this kind of thing happened, "But I don't know what to do about your lip."

"Tashigi!" The Devil Fruit user said to the swordswoman "Get over here." Smoker's white gloved hand waved her over to himself. Tashigi swallowed hard and slowly moved over to Smoker's side. The Commodore spun in his chair to face her and said calmly, "Kiss it."

"W-what?" Tashigi said almost immediately hyperventilating.

"If you kiss it, you'll make it feel better." Smoker whispered to Tashigi with his bottom lip pushed out. Tashigi's heart skipped a beat as she just stood there nervous as hell. Smoker realized his cute act wasn't working, so… "Tashigi! I order you to kiss me!" Smoker was serious and very commanding in a sadist kind of way. Tashigi gasped a giant breath and her glasses nearly fell off, but she grabbed them and pushed them to her face.

"O-order…?" Tashigi quietly asked her commanding officer under her breath.

"Yes!" Smoker boasted with a playful angry look on his face. Tashigi couldn't tell the difference. But because she was a masochist, she was getting extremely wet from Smoker's commanding anger.

"Yes… Sir…" Tashigi whispered as she leaned in towards the man that had yelled at her and made her hotter than anyone else had. The swordswoman put her hand on the left side of Smoker's face, then she let her thumb graze across the logia's soft lips. Smoker winced as Tashigi's thumb touched the burn. Tashigi loved it. She closed her eyes as she bent down to kiss the Commodore. She gently pressed her lips up to his lips that tasted like smoke. Tashigi quickly inhaled from the overwhelming joy of finally getting to kiss Smoker. When they separated, Smoker let out a mouth full of smoke in the shape of a heart.

"That was good Tashigi; now give me your sword." Smoker ordered.

"What? Why?" Tashigi nervously asked.

"Because I said so!" Smoker snapped back with his hand held out. This made Tashigi go crazy with desire inside. She grabbed her sword and put it in Smoker's hand. "Turn around!" He commanded. Tashigi did as she was told. Smoker then whipped his belt off and stood up from his chair. Tashigi was extremely nervous and curious. The marine captain's left hand firmly pushed the back of Tashigi's head so that she was now bent over Smoker's desk. Her heart was racing faster than it ever had. Smoker raised his hand with the belt, the brought it down. The thin belt smacked across Tashigi's cute, firm ass. Tashigi screamed, it was a half surprised and a half pleasured scream. Smoker loved hearing his lower officer scream, so he smacked her ass again, and again. All of a sudden, Tashigi felt the sheath of her sword moving in between her legs and pressing up against her wet vagina. She moaned as the wooden sword cover was rubbing up against her and as the belt was striking her ass.

Tashigi couldn't take more of this, so she got up and tackled Smoker on to the ground. She pressed herself on top of him while she passionately made out with him. She grabbed his hair and pulled it as she was biting his lower lip. She trailed her hand down from his gray hair, to his shoulder, down his chest, and towards where his belt buckle used to be. Right when her hand was about to finally touch his hard, throbbing, cock, a cloud of smoke appeared under her. Tashigi quickly sat up and looked at Smoker standing next to her.

"Why did you do that?" Tashigi asked slightly hurt.

"Commodore Smoker! We are at Alabasta and we can see Straw Hat's ship sailing off!" A marine officer said as he opened the door to the captain's room, saluting.

"So we're too late?" Smoker asked.

"Yes sir, unfortunately. But Admiral Aokiji and his fleet should be here within the hour, and he wants us to wait for him." The still saluting officer said to the captain.

"Then we'll wait. You're excused." The Commodore said as he looked at Tashigi from the corner of his eye. When the officer left, Tashigi got up from the ground.

"Did he see me?" Tashigi asked as she pushed up her glasses.

"No. The desk hid you." Smoker said with a grin on his face. "Now get back on the ground! We only have an hour until Aokiji gets here."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Smoke and the Sword

Chapter 2

Ice Time

It was a cool and dry morning on Aokiji's Marine fleet. Aokiji was on the deck conversing with an officer about contacting Commodore Smoker about the Straw Hat Pirate's whereabouts.

"Contact Smoker immediately about the Straw Hat Pirate's location and tell him to come with reinforcements!" Aokiji sternly and calmly ordered an officer.

"Yes Sir, Admiral Aokiji, Sir!" The officer said as he saluted his ordering Admiral.

"Get out of here, Coby!" Aokiji ordered the officer, Coby. Coby became pale with nervousness as he scrambled away to contact Smoker. Coby didn't want to snitch on Luffy and Zoro's whereabouts, but he had to now. Coby stumbled down to the operating room and told Helmeppo to contact Commodore Smoker. Even though Coby did like Helmeppo at first, now they had become pretty good friends.

"Smoker?! You contact Smoker, Coby! You know I'm afraid to even think about that guy! What if I screw up the message? He would kill me!" Helmeppo wined.

"This is an order from Admiral Aokiji and I'm your superior, Helmeppo! You have to do what I say!" Coby said in a cocky manner. Aokiji had given Coby superiority over Helmeppo and he would let Helmeppo forget it.

"You're a jerk sometimes Coby!" Helmeppo said with a scowl on his face.

Coby sighed and pushed Helmeppo out of the way. "I'll contact Smoker, but you owe me one Helmeppo!" Coby pulled the receiver off of the snail and spoke into it. Helmeppo was shaking the entire time Coby was telling an officer on Smoker's fleet about Luffy. Coby set the receiver down and walked out of the room.

"Thank you, Coby!" Helmeppo called as Coby left. Coby walked up to the deck where he last saw Aokiji to confirm he had contacted Smoker's fleet. When he got there, Aokiji was gone. So Coby walked to Aokiji's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Aokiji said on the other side of the wooden door. Coby quickly turned the cold door knob and stepped inside already saluting.

"Admiral Sir, I personally contacted Commodore Smoker's fleet and told an officer about the Straw Hat Pirate's location, Sir!" Coby said with his eyes closed.

"Good, Coby." Aokiji said. Coby then opened his eyes, still saluting, and saw what Aokiji was doing. Aokiji was carving ice sculptures in his room. They were amazing. One was in the likeness of a swan, another was a lion pig. But the one Aokiji was currently working on looked just like Coby.

"Wow…" Coby gasped in amazement at the magnificent representation of himself. "Why…?" Coby started before Aokiji interrupted him.

"This one is beautiful. Don't you agree Coby?" Aokiji said as he stared into Coby's eyes.

"Well, actually Sir, the most beautiful ice I've ever seen is you." Coby confessed. There was something about Aokiji's eyes that mesmerized him into telling him every little secret. Aokiji smiled as he walked toward Coby. Coby now started to shiver, was it because of the ice or the anxiety?

"Don't say anything Coby." Aokiji calmly ordered. Coby nervously nodded his head as Aokiji's freezing hand brushed across Coby's cheek. The hair on Coby's neck stood up as wrapped his arm around Aokiji's waist. Aokiji pulled the lower ranked officer close to his frigid, hard body. Aokiji looked down at Coby's eyes and pushed his eye lids down over his eyes. Coby then felt Aokiji's cool lips pressed against his. Coby got chills up his spine as he kissed his Admiral's back. Aokiji ran his hands threw Coby's cool blue hair as his cold tongue probed his mouth. Coby gasped at the lower temperature of his lover as he grabbed his tie. Coby pulled Aokiji's tie which pulled his head down with it. Coby then started kissing his superior officer's cool neck.

"Coby…" Aokiji moaned as Coby started licking his neck. Aokiji pushed on the back of Coby's head as he took a bite at his neck.

Aokiji couldn't take anymore of this pleasure, so he pulled Coby's soft hair to get him to quit. Coby shivered again.

"You're so eager Coby." Aokiji said with a grin on his face.

"I've wanted this for so long." Coby confessed to Aokiji as his hand grazed across his chest. "I want all I can."

"What's that mean Coby?" Aokiji said trying to clear the mystery about his officer.

"I just want you." Coby whispered as he grabbed the collar of Aokiji's white, marine vest and ripped off a couple of buttons. Aokiji exhaled and ground his teeth in response to this act of lust.

"So eager…" Aokiji repeated as Coby tore off the rest of his vest. Aokiji had to do something about this, so he placed his hand on Coby's shoulder and instantly froze his shirt. Coby shivered as the Admiral flicked the shirt with his finger and shattered the shirt into ice fragments. Coby's nipples were hard from the cold so he tried to warm his chest with his hands. Aokiji noticed this and grabbed Coby's wrists, pinning his arms to his sides. Coby was vulnerable and Aokiji grinned from this. Aokiji started kissing Coby's collar with his cool lips. Aokiji's lips and tongue slowly moved down his chest and to his nipples. Coby was shivering and gasping as he accepted the pleasure.

Coby eventually had enough being defenseless, so he broke free from his ordering officer's grip and pushed him against the wall. Coby pulled the rest off the Admiral's shirt off and drove his nails down his chest. Aokiji gasped and arched his back in pure pleasure. Coby then place both of his hands on Aokiji's face and grabbed his sleeping mask. Coby pulled the mask over Aokiji's eyes as he kissed him. Aokiji felt his eager companion's warm hand slowly trail down his chest and to his stomach. Coby fidgeted with the Logia's belt until he yanked it off.

"No Coby…" Aokiji whispered as Coby's hand went down the front of his pants.

"Shit, it's so cold." Coby said in Aokiji's ear. "I know how to warm it up!" Coby was nibbling on Aokiji's ear as his hand was rubbing his Admiral's "icicle". Aokiji's heavy breathing just further provoked Coby. Coby's lips slipped from Aokiji's ear down to his shoulder, then chest and stomach.

"No… Please…" The Devil Fruit user gasped as Coby's lips got closer to his own hand.

"Knock, knock Admiral Aokiji." An officer said from the other side of the room as his fist hit the wood. "It's Helmeppo. May I come in?"

"Helmeppo?" Coby and Aokiji whispered to each other. Coby got off his knees and sprinted to the door.

"Coby, what are you doing?" Admiral Aokiji whispered in fear.

Coby opened the door. "You owe me Helmeppo, remember? Leave and don't say anything to anyone."

"Where is your shirt?" Helmeppo questioned the topless officer.

"Just leave, please." Coby begged his friend.

"Ok, but we're approaching Smoker's fleet and I'm scared." Helmeppo spouted.

"Smoker's already here?" Aokiji called from the room.

The son of Morgan quickly saluted, "Admiral, you're in there?"

Aokiji's cold hand rested on Coby's shoulder as he said, "Later, Straw Hat now."

"Yes Sir…" Coby sighed as put on the shirt Aokiji handed him. Coby was annoyed at their arrival.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
